


Dear Santa II

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Christmas Stories [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, F/M, pre-enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A sequel to last year's Dear Santa.  Wesley gets his wish....and so does Jean-Luc.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Christmas Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dear Santa II

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to read the first Dear Santa before this one.

Beverly hummed as she and nine-year-old Wesley decorated the Christmas tree. “When will Dad be home?” Beverly grinned. She had married her second husband the previous year, two years after Wesley’s father had passed away, and Wesley had immediately taken to calling the man Dad, which tickled him to no end. 

“Soon, sweetheart. He was sent on a quick diplomatic mission, but Admiral Quinn said he would be home for Christmas.” 

“And then we can give him his surprise?” Beverly laughed.

“ _On_ Christmas. You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“Yeah I do.” Beverly raised her eyebrows at her son. 

“You do?”

“Uh-huh. You bought Dad a really tiny blanket and socks. But they’ll never fit Dad’s feet.” Beverly shook her head.

”Were you snooping to try to find _your_ present?” Wesley shook his head.

“Nooooo.....yes?” he added in a small voice when his mother affixed _the look._ She chuckled.

“Come on, let’s get the tree decorated.”

Christmas also would mark her and Jean-Luc’s anniversary of being together, and even though they were married in the summer, she still liked to celebrate their anniversary on Christmas Eve. Their relationship had had many ups and downs since getting together that fateful Christmas four years prior, and they had struggled being apart, but they made their long-distance relationship work, and Jean-Luc had promised to be home every year at Christmas, no matter what. Jean-Luc had suggested Beverly and Wesley join him on the ship, but Beverly had been hesitant since there were no children Wesley’s age on the _Stargazer_ and she wasn’t prepared to live on the same ship Jack had lived on, around all of his friends, but dating their Captain. The rumours they suffered living apart were enough. Beverly had shuddered to think what would have been said if she was actually _on_ the _Stargazer._ Especially as she and Wesley would have lived in Jean-Luc’s quarters with him.

Things changed when the _Stargazer_ was destroyed two years ago. Jean-Luc had finally returned to her, battered and broken, and proposed marriage. At first, Beverly thought he was kidding, but he explained how when he was floating in the escape pod he decided not to wait any longer and not be concerned about Jack’s memory – the main thing that had been keeping him from asking her to marry him sooner. Beverly accepted, and they were married that same weekend by Admiral Quinn _before_ the trial had started. 

Jean-Luc had been dragged through the mud over the destruction of the ship, and they had even brought up the death of Jack Crusher to try to get him demoted or dismissed from Starfleet. But Admiral Quinn believed in Jean-Luc and had assigned a cracking lawyer to his case who managed to get the entire thing thrown out of court on a minor technicality. However, Jean-Luc hadn’t been given another ship and Quinn had assigned him to the Academy as an ad-hock professor for the time being with an occasional short diplomatic mission.

Beverly and Jean-Luc had decided to try to have a second child, but after a year Beverly hadn’t become pregnant and they had reconciled themselves to only having Wesley. Beverly had wanted desperately to give Jean-Luc a child of his own, but he had always smiled and told her Wesley was his son. 

His current mission would have allowed him to bring his family along on the journey, but it was going to be a lengthy mission and though there would have been other children on board for Wesley to learn and play with, Beverly couldn’t leave her research. Jean-Luc had been away for three months and Beverly couldn’t wait for him to come home so she could share her news with him. She had found out a few weeks after he had left that she was pregnant.

###

Wesley had gone to bed on Christmas Eve, grumbling about how maybe he should have asked Santa to bring his father home again. Beverly had grinned. The year she and Jean-Luc started dating was the year Wesley had decided to see if Santa was real by asking him to bring Jean-Luc home to them. When Jean-Luc had found out about Wesley’s wish and had seen the look on Beverly’s face, he had immediately booked leave and taken a shuttle to surprise them on Christmas. 

Beverly softy smiled at the memory as she sat, once again, in front of the dimming fireplace, though this time with a cup of tea in her hand instead of whisky. The negotiations Jean-Luc had been involved in were taking longer than they had originally thought, and naturally, the alien species involved didn’t care about silly Terran holidays or nine-year-old boys who wanted their step-father home. She patted her abdomen lightly. “Next year, everything will be different. Won’t it, baby?” 

She was fifteen weeks pregnant, and she wondered what Jean-Luc would notice first – the baby presents she had bought for him and lovingly wrapped or the changes in her body. She still only had the tiniest of bumps which fortunately, Wesley hadn’t noticed. Beverly had been careful when she had been examined and had asked her superior not to put anything in her official file yet, since then it would have linked directly to Jean-Luc’s. She wanted to tell him first. She had even refused to look at the scan images of the baby beyond a quick glance at the monitor, having sealed them in an envelope for the two of them to look at for the first time together. The envelope was staring at her, _teasing_ her, from the mantle.

She finished her cup of tea and topped up the fire before she headed upstairs, clutching the envelope in her hand. She supposed it _was_ silly for her to think he might have been home by Christmas.

Beverly woke up when she felt the bed depress next to her and a warm hand reach for her. “You’re home!” Beverly exclaimed rolling over to kiss her husband. 

“Shhh. I didn’t want to wake up Wes...” Beverly nodded and dropped her voice to a whisper.

“What time is it?” 

“0200. I’m sorry, love. I wanted to be home sooner but...” she pressed a finger to his lips.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” 

Jean-Luc slid her nightgown off over her head. “I love you. Happy Anniversary.” Beverly smiled. 

“Happy Anniversary. But before we do anything, I should probably give you your present. Well, really, it’s for both of us. And Wes.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows, now curious about what his gift could possibly be.

“Oh?” Beverly turned on the bedside light and rose from the bed. Jean-Luc watched appreciatively as his wife walked over to her dresser and picked up an envelope. She tapped the envelope against her lips.

“I wasn’t sure how I wanted to give this to you, but I think this is the best way. I actually haven’t looked at the...well I haven’t looked at what’s in the envelope.” She held out the envelope and Jean-Luc perched at the foot of the bed while he tore into the envelope. A handful of simple black and white images fell into his hands and he gazed at each one with the grin mounting on his face.

“Are we?”

“Yes! Oh, Jean-Luc, we’re going to have a baby!” Jean-Luc pulled Beverly towards him and he kissed her slowly. 

“How far along?”

“Fifteen weeks. I found out just after you left on your mission, but I wanted to wait to tell you when you got home....if I had known how long you’d have been gone, I might have told you sooner.” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“No. This is a perfect surprise.” He moved his hand to her abdomen and lightly caressed it. “I can’t believe there’s a baby in there.” 

“Believe it. And you _know_ I’m going to start to show soon.” He grinned.

“You are beautiful when you are pregnant.”

“Hmm. You say that now....” She trailed off as Jean-Luc was kissing her again. 

“Will it hurt the baby if we....?” She shook her head. 

“No, they’ll be fine.”

“Good. Because I intend on making love to my wife before our son wakes us up for Christmas.”

###

Wesley crept into his parent’s bedroom to wake up his mother and he grinned when he saw his step-father. “Dad!!” Wesley exclaimed.

“Merry Christmas, Wesley. Come here.” Jean-Luc extended his arm and Wesley ran to the side of the bed and was engulfed in a hug. “Missed you, kiddo.”

“Missed you too, Dad. Did Santa bring you again?” Wesley’ eyes were wide. He was pretty sure the whole Santa thing was a myth, but if he brought his dad home again maybe he was real. Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Beverly. 

“Well, he definitely helped those negotiations to end, but sadly, I didn’t get to ride in his big sleigh this time. Come on, let’s make some Christmas pancakes and let your mother sleep a bit longer.” Wesley nodded and headed for the stairs.

“I’m awake,” Beverly mumbled. Jean-Luc grinned and leaned over. 

“Shh, get some more rest, my love. You need it!” Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“No, don’t tell me you’re going to be one of those doting expectant father’s?” He grinned.

“Wasn’t I the doting best friend when you were pregnant with Wes?”

“Well...yeah, but I just thought that was friendly concern for your best friend.” He pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Seriously. Let Wesley and I handle breakfast. Come down in a little while.”

“Well, I _would_ like to take a shower.” Jean-Luc grinned and swung his legs over the side of the bed, and padded over to the dresser to pull out a pair of pyjama shorts. He tossed Beverly one of her nightgowns before he grabbed his dressing gown.

“See you in a bit.”

###

Beverly came downstairs to the smell of what she could only describe as Christmas. Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her from behind and nuzzled against her neck. “Morning, my love.”

“Morning. What have you and Wesley been making?” 

“Pancakes are in the warmer, and then we built a gingerbread house. I, ah, replicated the gingerbread kit though.” She grinned.

“Smart.” 

“Thought it would keep Wes occupied for a little. Tea?”

“Decaf please. And some orange juice.” He smiled.

“Are you going to get grumpy over not having caffeine again?” 

Wesley overheard. “Why would Mom get grumpy? Can’t she just have a cup of coffee?” Beverly grinned. 

“We should tell him. Hang on.” Beverly walked over to the tree and picked up the present she had planned on giving Jean-Luc to tell him about the baby. “Open this.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows but opened the box.

“Tiny socks?” Beverly’s nodded and her eyes twinkled. 

“For the baby.”

“What baby?” Wesley got up excitedly. “Am I getting a little brother?!” 

“Or sister.” Wesley jumped up and down.

“I guess that’s ok. Thank you, Santa!” 

“Santa?”

“Well, yeah. I asked him for a sibling when I was six. I guess it just took him longer.” Jean-Luc shook his head at his son. If it would keep him believing for just a few more years....

“Fine. Thank you, Santa.”


End file.
